Boilers are structures in which water or another fluid is heated via heat exchangers internal to the boiler. The heated or vaporized fluid is provided to another structure, such as a home, to heat the structure or otherwise generate another form of power. Normally, a fuel is combusted within the boiler and the heat exchangers are subjected to the generated heat. The fluid to be heated is in thermal contact with the heat exchangers. The fuel may be a biomass, such as wood.
Combustion of a biomass fuel generates pollutants, such as soot and ash, which overtime accumulate on the internal heat exchangers. Accordingly, the heat exchangers must be periodically cleaned. Furthermore, the heat exchangers include weld joints. Due to the extreme heat generated within a boiler, the exchangers and weld joints must be routinely inspected for damage. In typical boilers, the only route of access to the heat exchangers is from the exterior of the boiler, such as through the exhaust or cutting through an exterior wall. Inspecting, repairing, cleaning, and other maintenance of the heat exchangers from the exterior of the boiler is difficult and/or cumbersome. It is for these and other concerns that the present disclosure is offered.